Garrett Hanson
"I know, I'm getting ahead of myself. I've heard it before, chumps." - Garrett isn't amused by your head puns. Garrett Hanson is the son of a dullahan, also known as a Gan Ceann or a dulachan. Character Personality Garrett is kind of a bully, when you first meet him. He's kind of insecure, and likes to take out his problems on other people by beating them up, or mouthing off to them. He likes pushing people around and doesn't care much about what they say about him. He thinks he's kind of cool, but uses this as a way to hide the fact that he was once a bit of a dork and a loser. His pride is very easily wounded, however, making him a little sensitive. Garrett loves playing sports or doing things that might be conventionally considered dangerous. He's always up for a dare, and never picks truth when playing 'Truth or Scare.' He likes proving how tough and manly he can be, especially when there are girls around to watch him. He isn't the most organized person in the world, so he often loses his head (quite literally) when he's overwhelmed, both by workl or social situations. Speaking of losing his head, most of the time Garrett doesn't have his head screwed onto his shoulders and often, because his eyes are also attatched to his head, he can't see where he's going and his headless body will bump into walls. Garrett, even if he is the son of a headless horseman, is kind of twitchy when it comes to puns relating to heads, and finds them extremely annoying. If anyone ever mentions his head, he's very quick to snap at them. He may seem like a bit of a dumb jock, but he really hates when this is pointed out. He's, as stated above, a guy with some closet nerd interests, such as Dead Fast and enjoys reading a normie comic called 'Ghost Rider'. He, though reluctant to reveal his geeky side around his teammates, always aims to prove that he isn't just a brainless musclehead and can be smart if he tries hard enough. That said, Garrett isn't exactly the best student and regularly fails his tests, even when he studies his butt off for them. Being an unseelie faerie, he has several problems adapting to the normal world. One is running water, which no faerie is able to cross or touch. Another is gold, which is said to drive away dullahans. This only partially works. Touching gold won't kill Garrett, but he reacts to it like one would to a severe allergic reaction. He also tends to be cautious about calling people by their full names, for fear that he'll end up hurting them the way that his dad does. His last faerie issue is his diet: he can't eat Creepateria food, because he's a faerie, and all mortal food (even that of the undead) tastes like saw dust to him. Lastly, Garett has a strong stomach and, even while not being as morbid as the rest of his family, is fascinated by gorey things. He mainly has an obsession with blood, especially dumping it on people's heads, like all good dullahans do. Appearance Garrett is usually just a headless upperbody with some legs. His torso is well muscled from his constant playing of sports, as are his legs. His skin, however, is kind of disgusting looking. He has a greenish yellow skin tone that is often described as looking like moldy cheese. It feels nearly as bad as it looks, to the touch. If you were ever to see Garrett's head, which is unlikely, because he constantly forgets it at home or in other strange places, you would see a square-jawed head with beady black eyes that dart from side to side. He has dull brown hair and freckles. His face is more often than not grinning broadly. He wears a black letterman jacket, a black football jersey with the number thirteen on it, and jeans. His shoes are brown riding boots. He is known to, on occasion, carry a pair of leather gloves with him, once again for riding. Origin of species The dullahan is a species of unseelie faerie, originating in Irish mythology. The dullahan's (also known as the dulachan) name means 'the black man.' Another name for it is the Gan Ceann, which means 'without a head'. The dullahan is depicted as a ghostly rider on a dark black horse, who has no head. The head is often depicted being held the dullahan's hand, grinning madly. The creature is widely known as an omen of death. It rides through towns and cities alike on a horse, cracking a whip made of a human's spine. It is sometimes shown pulled a wagon covered with funeral objects, such as caskets, skulls, candles or bones. When the dullahan stops riding, it is made clear that someone in the town is going to die. When a dullahan points at a person and says they're name out loud, the person is said to instantly perish. Dullahans cannot be stopped by barriers or baracades. It was said that all gates will open at the approach of one of these monsters, no matter how tightly it is locked. Dullahans don't like attention and enjoy throwing blood in the faces of those who dare watch them while they are out riding. Some violent cases even report that dullahans lash out the eyes of their watchers with their whips. The monster species was popularized by the character of Celty in the anime Durarara!!, which stars a boy and his friend, who is a dullahan and rides a motorcycle instead of a horse. Despite this, Celty is actually a very inaccurate version of the monster. A more recognizeable example would be the headless horseman from the story 'The Legend of Sleepy Hollow', who is clearly based on a dullahan. Relationships Family Garrett is loosely related to Headmistress Bloodgood, as a cousin many times removed. His family got him into Monster High because of this relationship. He lives with his mother and father, who are both dullahans from Ireland. He has a younger sister, who is currently a freshman, named Dolly Hanson. His family runs a funeral parlor, but Garrett can't really get into the family business. Friends Garrett is close friends with Frankie Stein, who also has a problem with losing her head and various other limbs. She's shown Garrett around in the time that he's been at Monster High and acted as a guide and a friendly face to turn to in times of need. Donell Ganger is on good times with Garrett and often asks for his a blood loan, so that he can dump it on unsuspecting victims of his pranks. Garrett finds it rather perturbing that he can't say his friends names, for fear that he'll kill them, so he comes up with nicknames. For Frankie, it's Stitches, and for Don, it's Copycat. Pet Garrett owns a black horse, much like his father's, named Ichabod. He goes out for rides on him daily and has entered him in several horse shows. Garett is very proud of him and loves Ichabod more than anything else. Romance It's implied that Garrett has a crush on Frankie, but this has never been confirmed nor denied. Trivia *Garrett is Missy's fourteenth OC. *Garrett's horse is named for Ichabod Crane, the protagonist of the Legend Of Sleepy Hollow. *Originally, I was going to make Dolly my official OC, and Garrett her younger brother, but Garrett seemed more interesting and I was lacking in male characters, so ta-da! *Garrett's issue with head puns comes from my annoyance at Puella Magi Madoka Magica fans and their obsession with Mami's decapitation, so I suppose you could say he's a bit of an author avatar in that respect. *Unlike most dullahans, Garrett loves the spotlight. Still, he enjoys dunking people in blood never the less. *It's currently unknown how Garrett can shower if he can't touch running water... *Joshua LeBar, voice of the jerky jock Flash Thompson on Spectacular Spiderman, would provide Garrett's voice. Category:Irish Category:Irish Mythology Category:Missy's Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Dullahan